Currently, when users attempt to access a network via a device, such as for example, a laptop, a desktop computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular telephone and the like, the device must be compliant before access to the network is granted. For example, the network may verify that the device has a certificate of health (COH) or a statement of health (SOH) before granting access to the network. A COH or SOH may be issued to the device if all updates on a device are current.
However, the drawback to the current use of COH and SOH is that even if a non-critical update is not current, the device may be denied access to the network. Moreover, if both a critical update and a non-critical update are not current, then the device will be required to update both the critical update and non-critical update before gaining access to the network. Due to the large size of the critical and non-critical updates, a user may be required to wait an unacceptable period of time to update the critical and non-critical updates.